


Nary A Nightmare

by Toothlessturtle21



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Robot Feels, Sensory Deprivation, Temporary Blindness, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21
Summary: A bullet between the eyes leaves Zane down and out during a fight, leading to some intimate moments between himself and the Earth Ninja as Jay toils away in his wires.
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Nary A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting because of procrastination on my actual multichapter work, help me

Zane didn't hate many things, or even many people. He considered himself a rational person, who knew that there was a bright side to pretty much everything.

But lying on Jay's workbench with no sight or hearing? _That_ he hated.

He had gotten shot in the head by a lucky burglar who just happened to hit the one member of the team that wouldn't die from a bullet between the eyes. However, just because he was a robot didn't mean he wouldn't be affected. So after being held up on shaky legs and carried home by someone (he was too out of it to say for sure), he was placed on the familiar cold metal of the table in Jay's room dedicated to his inventing. Someone was holding his left hand, his right neatly folded on his stomach. Jay's careful fingers were poking around the wound, sharp stings registering as Zane tried to keep his expression neutral to avoid any hesitance.

Truth be told, although so much pain was ricocheting around his body he felt like he could throw up, he was thankful that it was him going through this as opposed to one of the others being shot dead. The thought of any one of his teammates disappearing so quickly from his life made him sicker than his injury, so he grit his teeth as a new wave of hurt hit him square between the eyes, and the fingers wrapped around his own tightened in response to his twitch.

He assumed the one holding his hand was Cole, because the fingers felt big and calloused from years of mountain climbing and training. The Earth Ninja had always hated to see his teammates in pain, anyway. The hand seemed to flex at the same time Zane felt any pain, as if the person it belonged to was flinching in his place. After a bit, Jay's hands left his head, and he felt his hand being moved off his stomach to his side, and his shirt being slid up to his collarbone. He shivered at the cool air settling over his skin, and Jay opened the torso panel with practiced ease, Zane desperately wanting to ask Jay what was going on for himself.

Zane must've looked in pain, because a hand equal in size to the one holding his own reached up to rest on his cheek, warm and a little rough. The android tilted his head to lean into the touch, mostly to reassure its owner that the gesture was understood. Truth be told, it was nice to have a distraction from the piercing pain in the center of his skull. It was truly bizarre to have two completely opposite sensations occurring at once: the warm fingers cupping his face, and the cold air and quick hands working to map out his chest. Zane wasn't sure how much more of the prodding he could take, and he couldn't help but curl in on himself, Jay forcibly holding his waist down to keep him from jostling any work done.

The hand on his face lifted for a moment, probably out of confusion, as Jay was never shy in vocalizing his frustrations. The Ice Ninja squeezed the hand interlocked with his own, and his face was once again graced by the fingers, and this time a thumb stroked across his cheekbone in an attempt to calm the android down. As Zane was forced to lay there with two pairs of hands on him, he felt like crying, turning his face into the palm on his cheek to hide his trembling expression, and the hand gently massaged the skin it could reach in pity. He wondered what was taking Jay so long to get to the point of the opening of his panel.

His question was answered when one finger circled the power-off switch in the bottom corner, asking silent permission, a signal long since established between the two. Zane grimaced, but nodded as best he could without jostling his injuries too much, and his mind clicked off as the switch was flipped.

* * *

He woke up resting on somebody, although he wasn't quite sure who. It took him a moment to realize it, but the sounds of a show playing in the background caught his attention, making him shift hazily, still not running at maximum capacity. The person he was resting on started a little, making a soft noise of surprise. Zane's head was resting on their chest, so he could feel the rumble of their voice as they spoke.

"Can you hear me?"

Ah, it was Cole. But that didn't tell him how he got here in the first place.

"Yes, I can," Zane replied, blinking rapidly. "But I cannot see you."

"Yeah," Cole sighed through gritted teeth, patting Zane on the back twice. "Jay got your audio working again, but he said something was fried in your vision, so he's getting those parts in a few days. You're good other than that, though."

The android deflated once more, and then remembered where he was.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I reclined on your chest?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare of some kind when Jay let you come out of sleep mode. You kept twitching a little and making noises. So we just had you lay down on me while you woke up naturally. It worked, so there's something. The others are going grocery shopping, since you can't really cook right now."

Now that Zane thought about it, he did remember what he saw as he began to wake up. He couldn't see anything, and he was forced to listen as his friends cried for help around him, but he was immobile. He shuddered at the memory, but Cole didn't comment. Neither ninja moved, unsure if they were supposed to stay cuddled on the couch or if it was breaking some sort of unspoken bro-code.

"What do I look like now?"

"Huh?"

"Are my eyes themselves damaged, or is it just the circuitry?"

"Oh, uh..."

Zane felt a gentle hand on his forehead, tilting his head back for a better look.

"I mean, maybe they're a bit duller, but that's probably because they're not focusing on me."

"Interesting," Zane nodded, even though his tone implied it was anything but. His system refused to speed up, keeping his processors running at a less than optimal rate, and Zane slumped back into Cole. "Were you the one with Jay earlier?"

"Y- yeah," Cole sounded bashful, and Zane waited quietly for him to continue. "Look, dude, I know you were under a lot of stress and your head probably hurt like a bitch, but hopefully you didn't mind that I was keeping you company. I couldn't exactly ask, y'know?"

"No, I appreciated it," Zane spoke truthfully, and he got the feeling that Cole was dying to ask what he had dreamt about, and what it was like being stuck with no senses other than touch. "It was rather frightening, being alone in my own head."

That caught Cole's attention. Zane was shifted up so both ninja were sitting against the arm of the couch, the android still between Cole's legs.

"What was it like?" Cole asked quietly, his voice much closer to Zane's ear in this new position. "That is, if you don't mind-"

"No, no, I understand. I will indulge your curiosity to the best of my abilities."

Cole stayed quiet while Zane collected his thoughts, hands slightly shaky from the memories.

"A lot of it was pain and worry. Keep in mind that anything I tell you will be clouded by my sensors being overloaded from data. I will admit that I was scared, knowing that what was a moderate fix for me would have been deadly to any of you. Since Jay powered me off when I was still feeling those fears, I experienced distorted "what if" realities while in standby."

"Aw, jeez, Zane-"

"These were only amplified by my partial sensory deprivation, as it were. It was difficult for me to feel grounded in my surroundings aside from the pain, which is why I am especially grateful for your assistance there," Zane gave a small smile, and Cole hummed pleasantly in response.

"I just couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain, it was really unsettling seeing you so... _vulnerable_. Plus, there was a minute or so after you were shot that we thought we'd lost you," Cole interrupted himself to clear his throat, glad Zane couldn't see the mist gathering in his eyes. "Just please try not to die, okay?"

"Not planning on it," Zane promised, and shifted a little on Cole's chest. "To be fully honest, my systems are not fully up to speed, and I should probably resume a resting state. Since you seem to observe that physical contact lessens any abnormalities in my sleep cycle, would you do me the favor of keeping my company?"

"Is that just a fancy way of asking me to hold you while you sleep?"

"Perhaps," Zane mused, practically hearing the smirk in Cole's voice. "Now if you don't mind, I will be entering standby shortly."

Cole laughed for a second, shuffling them down a little so Zane was more reclined. He wrapped an arm around Zane's back, exhaling deeply as he decided to nap alongside his icy friend.

"G'night, Zane," The Earth Ninja mumbled absentmindedly, and the android nodded minutely into his chest.

"It is the late afternoon, but goodnight, Cole."

The others returned later to find the two snuggled on the couch, none of the crew having the heart to wake either of them up, so they slept peacefully through the evening with nary a nightmare between them.


End file.
